


Warm Summer Days

by constantly_disoriented



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cute??, F/M, Fluff, Let Jacob and Queenie Be Happy 2k17, OC (female) - Freeform, OC (male) - Freeform, Pure, There are children involved, it's summer where I am??? so I thought that this would be good, pure fluff, they have kids ok im trash we know this, two children are involved specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_disoriented/pseuds/constantly_disoriented
Summary: Jacob and Queenie Kowalski live the quiet life that they deserve (and maybe get some sweets out of it, too).





	Warm Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel and Marie are ocs! They're Queenie and Jacob's children because tbh I couldn't resist.  
> (sorry if the characters are ooc or nothing makes sense bc Jacob was supposed to lose his memories. Just ignore that little bit of canon ok everything is fine!!!)

“Warm summer days are always the best, aren’t they?” Queenie says as she bustles around the side of the porch to water the petunias. The front porch is bathed in sunlight, only shaded by the roofing above it. A small wicker chair and a long wooden bench sit in the right corner of the porch, while a sturdy porch swing hangs in the left corner of the porch. Jacob is settled in the wicker chair, rocking it gently as he reads the morning paper.

“Absolutely,” Jacob agrees, smiling wide. “Today, especially, is very nice. Not too hot, not too humid.”

“Just right,” Queenie confirms. She reaches out to caress the waxy leaves of Dittany. “Should you check the pastries, yet?”

“Oh!” Jacob exclaims, quickly jumping up out of the chair. The morning paper flies onto the seat as Jacob makes for the kitchen. Queenie climbs onto the porch to watch him from the open kitchen window. “Thank you for reminding me!”

“It’s no big deal, love,” she smiles, watching him pull puffy treats from the oven. They haven’t burned, thank goodness; they’re just a little extra toasted. Jacob frowns at them, like he’s upset with his creation, but Queenie thinks they look cute.

There is a shrieking laugh from the front yard. Marie and Daniel – just two minutes apart, and nearing five – have become completely engrossed in the frogs at the small pond. Queenie looks up just in time to see Daniel pick a little frog up from the pond and put it in Marie’s eager hands. She’s exceedingly careful with the tiny creature, despite her excitement.

Daniel, the eldest twin, is smaller than Marie. Straight blonde hair just barely curls around his ears and tickles the back of his neck. The morning sun makes the pond water sparkle in his dark brown eyes. He’s the leader of the two, of course; always taking Marie on adventures and imagining up all of their make-believe games.

Marie, while being a little bigger than Daniel, trails him around like an excited puppy. Curly black hair bounces on top of her head, kept short to her liking. Queenie pinned it away from her face with a pretty blue clip, early that morning. Her eyes, just like Queenie’s, are pretty gray-green in color, and constantly sparkle with a child’s happiness. She looks at the frog with such wonder that Queenie thinks she might explode from the sheer cuteness.

Jacob places the pastries by the window to cool and watches Queenie. He doesn’t quite have the heart to tell her that her messily-tied bun is slipping out of its knot. She’s so concentrated on the children that she doesn’t even notice him come back outside.

Jacob stands next to her, and they watch as Marie gives Daniel a wildflower. He tucks it into the strap of his overalls pokes her on the nose.

Queenie turns to look at him with so much adoration in her eyes that Jacob can’t help but wonder how he ever got to be so lucky. He slips his arms around her waist, and she rests her hands on his.

A tiny, shrill voice calls out to them. “Mom!” Daniel yells, “I’m hungry!”

“Me, too!” Marie agrees, jumping circles around Jacob. Queenie laughs happily, slipping away from Jacob’s arms.

“Then come get something to eat!” She calls back. The children come running toward them, and Jacob and Queenie head into the kitchen. The island in the middle of the room is made from pale wood, as are the cabinets. The floor, however, is made from tile, along with the backsplash below the wall cabinets. The sink, with a small window above it, is on the right wall of the kitchen. The icebox is placed on the back wall, right where the cabinets end, with a small trashcan next to it. The children stumble into the kitchen just as Queenie and Jacob pull out bread and peanut butter for sandwiches.

“Can I have berry jelly on mine, papa?” Marie asks Jacob with big, puppy-dog eyes.

Jacob glances at Queenie, who shrugs in a very ‘Why not?’ sort of way, and smiles at Marie. “Of course, muffin.”

She smiles and bounces up and down excitedly. Daniel peers up at Queenie, who is slicing the bread, and gently tugs on her skirt. “Can I have the brown stuff instead of jelly, mom?”

Queenie knows he means cinnamon immediately, but asks him for clarification, anyway. “Do you mean the brown sugar, the nutmeg, or the cinnamon, darling?”

“The stuff papa put on the poofy bird desserts,” Daniel states matter-of-factly. He hasn’t quite learned which herbs and seasonings are which, yet.

“Oh,” Daniel is referencing the pastries Jacob made of the phoenixes Newt showed him. “So the cinnamon, then.”

“Yes, please,” he smiles, all tiny teeth – except for one of his two front ones, which fell out not three nights before. She takes down the cinnamon from the herb cabinet and slides it over to Jacob, who is fetching the peanut butter and jelly. Queenie quickly pulls a stool from under the sink and prompts the children to wash their hands. Within moments, the bread has been cut, the peanut butter has been spread, and the sandwiches have been made.

Ten short minutes later, and the family rushes back outside to continue playing. Fierce Warrior Queenie protects Princess Marie from the Evil Dragon Jacob, while the Great Lord Daniel tries to thwart Fierce Warrior Queenie as she prevents the Evil Dragon Jacob from kidnapping Princess Marie.

It is a warm summer day in the quiet suburbs just outside of the city. The smell of freshly baked pastries, of sweaty children, and of newly watered flowers hangs in the air. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Roast me alive for any grammatical or spelling errors, please.  
> If you want more of this (kind of AU??? is it really an AU???) let me know. I got u.


End file.
